My Crush Was A Demon Boy!
by Cheliz
Summary: Magnus and Alec have adopted a warlock baby boy. But when said boy was seventeen, he ran away. At the last day of school, a mundane girl with the sight had a crush on him, and followed him. But when she witnessed him using magic, the two of them were thrown into a world of love, battles and college homework. Will their lives work out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this fic was obviously inspired by the song, My Crush Was A Monster Boy by Gumi from Vocaloid. Never heard of it? I recommend you to listen to it now! That song is ba little bit what this story is about, only this is the TMI version...Plus this story will also continue where the song left off. NO FLAMES! Yeah, I admit my other stories sucked. But I was a kid when I wrote those and had put them on USB's and when I found them a few years back I uploaded them on FF. But now, I am YEARS further, and am a better writer. I have also no Beta, so excuse me for that and also for not being a native English speaker. But please, ignore my old stories as except for Pretty Girl, I am debating whether to delete all of my other old stories, so just ignore that crap! Also, this will be a brand new story, with no involvement for many characters of the TMI world. This will be basically an brand new, original story,**_

 _ **Summary: Magnus and Alec have adopted a warlock baby boy. They named him Zero Bane. But when Zero was in a rebellious fase, he ran away from home at age seventeen. Now, he's enrolled at Phoenix High School in London. But will the ghost of Jessamine, Daniel Lightwood (cousin of the New York Lightwood's, descended through Gideon and Sophie instead of Gabriel and Cecily) and a mundane with the sight called Rose Apple stirr him back to the right path? And what will happen when love blossoms? And what happens, when a war breaks loose...AGAIN!? Enter Zero Bane's and Rose Apple's lifes, full of love, battles and homework. This will be a version of how TMI continues like you've never seen before!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 My Crush...IS WHAT?!**_

Rose Apple tucked her red hair behind her ear. It was a soft dark red, close to brown.

It was currently loose over her black school uniform jacket with fitting black kirt.

She had her jacket open, revealing her white shirt underneath and red tie.

She played with the golden earring in her right ear and nibbled on one of her pencils.

It was the first day of July, and the last day of school.

After this, she would have to worry about college.

She wanted to do something with music or art, the things she were good at.

Yeah, she was a nerd as well, but she didn't gave a crap about Oxford unlike most others.

She might be smart, but she preferred her deams and the wild life.

In her mind, she was Alice, forever child like and adventurous, like a female Peter Pan.

Her mind was a Wonderland and she would never give it up.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Zero.

She had always thought that he wore lenses, as his irises were too big, like with lenses.

She wondered what his real eye colour was, and why he disliked it.

She saw him run a hand through his white blonde hair, that was so white it was almost silver.

Zero almost never spoke to anyone, and Rose wondered why.

He turned down all the girls and sometimes boys that were interested in him, and there was a rumour going on, that he was homeless.

But did the government pay for his school then?

And why wasn't he at an orphanage instead?!

Many questions bounced in Rose's pretty little head, and it made her wonder what on earth was going on.

If curiosity could kill a person, then Rose would have been rotting in hell for a long time.

The bell rang, and signalled the end off school.

Rose stood up, and stretched with a yawn.

There was a boy named Joshua, who tried to look at her shirt that was riding up as she stretched.

She surpressed the urge to slap him in his ugly little face.

The pervert.

She grabbed her school bag and guitar case, and checked if everything was inside.

She saw Zero walk away, and finding the courage, she began following him in the hallway.

But what could Rose say to him?

 _"Ehm, I am Rose Apple, and I have a crush on you!_ " Would not work.

Neither would, _"hey, are you really homeless?"_

Or, _"Hi! I am your stalker!"_

So, she just followed him, silently.

She saw him turn around the school building, so tippy toeing, she followed.

She heard his careless footsteps bounce off the street.

Where was he heading to?!

She followed him to Abney Park, an old cementary park, where Amy Whinehouse had filmed the videoclip of Back To Black.

The suspicion of him being homeless rose within her.

Did he slept at an cementary?!

Actually, that was kind of cool.

She hid behind a tree when he turned around, looking around if anyone was near.

Zero then waved his hand, and a branch moved, revealing that there was a door behind the tree.

Wait...

HOW DID HE DO THAT?!

Rose's eyes widened, and she slowly leaned in, when Zero opened the door.

Rose continued to watch, as Zero turned around again.

"Okay! Whose following me?!" He asked, and suddenly, there was a glow about his lenses.

As if there was something burning beneath.

Scared, Rose swallowed.

Trying to be brave, she stepped forward.

Zero frowned.

"Who're you?" He asked, not recognizing her, but at the same time, he knew he had seen her before.

"R-Rose Apple...We go to English Literature together!" Rose squeaked, like the scarredy cat she was.

Zero blinked, nodding.

"How much have you seen, Rose?" Zero asked softly.

"You m-mean how that branch m-moved on it's own?" She asked softly.

Zero sighed and hit his head.

"Typically..." He said annoyed, running a hand through his hair again.

Rose remained silent, not wanting to anger him, as he was stronger and faster then her.

Plus, if he could move branches with a simple wave, could he snap her neck with a wave as well?

"Keep my secret." Zero asked, his dark blue eyes fixated on Rose's light blue eyes.

"What secret?!" She asked softly.

Zero sighed and gestured for her to get closer.

Relucantly, Rose stepped closer.

"That I'm a warlock, little girl." He whispered in her ear.

"A what?!" She asked confused.

"It's what you call someone whose half demon." Zero said, getting ready to erase her memory if he couldn't trust her, though it could damage her mind a lot, so he didn't do it...

Just yet, anyways.

Rose gulped, stepping back with wide eyes.

 _My crush... Is a demon boy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMFG, thanks for the review! It's up just one day and I already have someone saying they loved it. It makes me feel very flattered. This story's author likes to express her love for the people liking her story. Don't flame if you don't like it. Please, on one of the stories I had written as a kid somebody asked if I was mentally ill as they hated it. But in fact, just like Ty, I have autism, so that stings. Try to keep it polite please! But on with the story!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Keep This Super, Duper, Forever Secret!**_

Rose blinked as she sat down in Zero's house.

With a sigh, Zero peeled off a bendable lens, and Rose gasped in shock.

One of his eyes, revealed his true eye colour now.

It was a magenta.

Magenta eyes huh?

Rose tried to compose herself, and Zero raised a brow.

"No screams?" He commented amused.

Rose glared slightly. "Do you expect every girl to be an airhead?" She asked, crossing her arms annoyed.

"No, I expect all mundanes to be airheads." The boy said with a snort.

Rose blinked again and asked, "What on earth is a mundane?! I mean, I know mundane stands for normal somewhat...Is mundane your people's term for someone normal?"

Zero nodded.

"You're smart, aren't you little girl?" He asked and winked slightly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

She wasn't fazed at all by the fact he called her little, her neighbour Hendrik called her Little One or Little Brat as a nickname the whole tme, so she was used to it.

"I am I guess." She shrugged at that and continued to watch as he peeled the other lens off.

Two magenta eyes looked into her light blue hues and she bit her lip nervously.

"So, will you keep it a secret?" He asked, impatiently.

Rose nodded.

"Why not? In fact...I think it's kind of cool." She said, as she had been obsessed with the supernatural for a long time.

Zero smirked and sat down next to her.

"That's good." He commented and continued to study her.

"What's wrong? Is there something about me or something?"Rose asked, seeing him analyze her.

"I just never have met anyone with the Sight before." Zero answered, interested.

"The Sight? You mean seeing that branch move?" Rose asked softly.

"Yes, normal mundanes would have thought the wind moved it, or that I touched the branch. You could see my magic, which makes you have the sight...I wonder, have you ever seen strage things before?" Zero asked, intrigued.

Rose thought for a while and nodded, "I did, I think at least. I remember seeing a lot of strange things around Hyde Park. Like a girl with light green skin. I just thought it was a body paint convention or that I was going mad." She confessed, remembering the strange look in the girl's eyes, as if it was strange that Rose could see her. Had she been a warlock too?

"That must be a faerie. There's an entrance to their Court at Hyde Park." Zero replied, taking her in with much more amusement then before.

"Wait, faeires exist too?!" Rose exclaimed, captivated by the fact she had discovered a magical world, like Alice had discovered her Wonderland.

Zero nodded. "The Nephilim tend to say that all stories are true."

"Nephilim? Aren't those the children of humans and angels?" Rose asked, leaning in, getting closer to Zero because she needed to know EVERYTHING.

"Yes. They guard the world against demons." Zero said, bitterly as he remembered his adoptive father, Alec Lightwood.

Rose caught the bitter tone and asked, "You don't like them very much, do you?"

"Not really." Zero said, looking down as the Nephilim carried too much bad memories for him.

"Why?" Rose asked and Zero looked up, giving her a harsh death glare that made her heart beat like a little rabbit's.

"None of your bussiness." The warock boy hissed.

Rose decided not too press it, and nodded. "Alright. But know, that if you ever need someone to talk about your problems, I'll be there."

"Great." Zero commented. "Just my luck. I attract the mundane that wants to play therapist."

Rose glared. "Can I slap you?" She hissed, not feeling in the mood to deal with his grumpiness.

"Go ahead little spitfire. Show me how a mundane slaps." Zero mocked with a smirk.

Rose blinked at that.

He actually wanted to be slapped?!

She gritted her teeth and slapped him as hard as she could, her nails dragging along his cheek.

"Not fair. You didn't told me you would use your nails as well." Zero said, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Is the poor baby going to cry?" Rose commented with a teasing smirk,

She felt her heart flutter on the inside of her chest.

Here she was, with her crush. Teasing him and he was mocking her.

As if they were old friends meeting again.

She knew him enough know to know he was slightly grumpy about himself and his past, but amused at her as if she was a little kitten playing.

"You know, I have the feeling you're arrogant." Rose stated.

"And why is that?" Zero asked, amused yet again at her question.

"Because, you look down on me as if I am some toy." Rose stated and crossed her arms as well.

"But little girl," he leaned in and let their noses brush, "you are my toy."

Rose slapped him harshly again, though her breath hitched at their closeness.

With a blush, she looked away.

"Go to hell. I am not your toy. " She stated, glaring.

Zero rolled his eyes and smirked afterwards.

"But you will be." He said and winked.

Oh she wanted to slap him a third time!

"You're definitely a short tempered girl, aren't you?" Zero commented with a chuckle.

Rose nodded, slowly.

"I can notice that." He said and brushed some hair out of her face.

"It's time to go home little spitfire. It's past five." Zero said, gesturing at the clock.

Rose's eyes widened. "Shit!" She exclaimed and stood up.

"Goodbye Zero!" She said, before hurrying out of the living room.

As soon as she was gone, Zero laid on the couch, sprawled out like a cat.

 _'It appears, that I finally found someone worth my attention around here.'_ Zero thought with a smirk as he remembered her blazing light blue eyes.

Oh yeah, she would be fun.

His parents kept hunting the back of his mind though.

He poured himself a glass of Rum, before downing it with a content grin.

Tomorrow, he would have some fun with his toy.

"Until tomorrow, Rose."


End file.
